english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ouran High School Host Club (2008)
Ouran High School Host Club (桜蘭高校ホスト部) is an anime series adapted from the manga by Bisco Hatori. It began broadcasting on April 4, 2006 on Nippon Television, and ended on September 26, 2006. The series was directed by Takuya Igarashi and written by Yōji Enokido, while the character designer and chief animation director for the series was Kumiko Takahashi. Ouran High School Host Club finished its run on September 26, 2006, totaling to twenty-six episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between October 28, 2008 and January 6, 2009. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Caitlin Glass - Haruhi Fujioka *Vic Mignogna - Tamaki Suo 'Secondary Cast' *Greg Ayres - Kaoru Hitachin *J. Michael Tatum - Kyoya Otori *Luci Christian - Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Monica Rial - Renge Hoshakuji *Todd Haberkorn - Hikaru Hitachin *Travis Willingham - Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Yasuchika Haninozuka (ep18) *Adam Whittington - Gangster D (ep23) *Alison Viktorin - Little Boy (ep17) *Amber Cotton - Tamaki Fangirl (ep24) *Anne Chenoweth - Kyoya Fangirl *Anthony Bowling - Man A (ep22) *Brandon Potter - Kadomatsu (ep11) *Brett Weaver - Man A (ep8) *Brina Palencia - Shiro Takaoji *Brittney Karbowski - Hinako Tsuwabuki, Little Girl *Callie McHalen - Benio Amakusa *Carrie Savage - Momoka Kurakano *Charles Baker - Man B (ep8), Monkeys *Cherami Leigh - Kirimi Nekozawa *Chris Ayres - Renge's Father (ep4) *Chris Burnett - Boy Student D (ep24) *Chris Cason - Chikage Ukyo (ep14) *Christine Auten - Fuyumi Otori (ep24) *Christopher Bevins - Akita Komatsuzawa (ep14) *Christopher R. Sabat - Ritsu Kasanoda *Chuck Huber - Yabu (ep3) *Clarine Harp - Tsubaki Kamigamo *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Éclair Tonnerre, Young Ritsu Kasanoda (ep22) *Cynthia Cranz - Hina Usami *Dana Schultes - Shiori Ebisugawa *Didi Duron - Chika Fangirl (ep18) *Eric Vale - Toru Suzushima (ep2) *Gwendolyn Lau - Marika Miamo *J. Buckley Xavier - Ichijo Miyabi (ep4) *Jad Saxton - Ayumi Munekata *Jamie Marchi - Chizuru Maihara *Jason Liebrecht - Boy Student A (ep24) *Jasper Dutt - Honey Fangirl, Ruri Karasuma *Jay Dunn - Ayame (ep24) *Jennifer Seman - Kotoko Fujioka *Jeremy Inman - Liquor Store Boss (ep10) *Jerry Jewell - Arai *Jessica Foster - Honey Fangirl (ep18) *John Burgmeier - Tetsuya Sendo *John Gremillion - Butler (ep26), Honey's Father (ep18), Seller (ep17) *John Swasey - Music Teacher (ep6), Yuzuru Suo *Judy Keith - Shizue Suo *Juli Erickson - Maezono Shima *Julie Mayfield - Landlady (ep10) *Justin Cook - Gangster A *Kate Bristol - Hina Kamishiro (ep6) *Kate Oxley - Kimiko Sakurazuka *Kent Williams - Yoshio Otori *Kevin M. Connolly - Tomochika Sakyo (ep14) *Kyle Hebert - Kazukiyo Soga (ep21) *Laura Bailey - Kanako Kasugazaki *Laura Wetsel - Fujimiya (ep3) *Leah Clark - Ayanokoji *Linda Leonard - Mother (ep25) *Maeghan Albach - Kyoya Fangirl *Majken Bullard - Girl (ep6) *Mary Morgan - Honey Fangirl *Megan Miller - Chika Girl (ep18), Sumire *Melinda Wood Allen - Auntie (ep20), Older Woman (ep17) *Michele Specht - Maid (ep20) *Mike McFarland - Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka *Patrick Seitz - Umehito Nekozawa *R Bruce Elliott - Kasanoda's Father (ep22) *Robert McCollum - Gangster B *Sonny Strait - Misuzu Sonoda *Tiffany Grant - Kuretake (ep11) *Tony Patterson - Man B (ep22) *Trina Nishimura - Kozue Kitamika *Vic Mignogna - Antoinette (ep17) *Wendy Powell - Fan Club Executive (ep19) 'Additional Voices' *Amber Cotton *Anthony Bowling *Brad Hutson *Brian Capshaw *Carrie Savage *Charlie Campbell *Charles Baker *Charlet DuPar *Cynthia Cranz *Ian Sinclair *John Gremillion *John Swasey *Kim Matula *Maeghan Albach *Mary Morgan *Shawn Gann *Sonny Strait *Stacey Oristano - Honoka Kimiwada *Taliesin Jaffe *Tony Patterson Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime